cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Bankhar
Bankhar is a dark and light combination elemental type of death. Absorbing their spirits with the use of Death Chemistry. Also he can restored his mana if the absorbing was a success. He could naming magic names as dark is Dark Wave when Lakido had the Dark Powers he is now naming in initial is now Death Wave. An improved rare type weapon that very unique design if colored but it doesn't change because his color along with Blazahar. It is the identified twin weapon of Blazahar by breeding his parents with dark element. On the battlefield, Bankhar was the expert battlefield trapper because of its wave moves forward every minute to challenge an incoming enemies. He seriously fighting with them if one of those are survived. If they passed Bankhar, he had guts to absorb their powers to regain his mana and fight back so that the enemies will never much stamina to confront higher than him. Story Bankhar was born as the twin with Blazahar 36 years ago. His parents were both dark element and the best weapo ns in Cloud Line. But they left Cloud Line and their twin sons to the hell region to be making alliance with them. In the age of 16 they're know the truth that his parents were destroyed by the waves. So that Bankhar will learn oil element first for becoming their successor. Before his debut he scouts the missionaries in the sea and controls the wave to kill them all but they're separated and survive. Later on he found the one who stays this island for several months and he is going to use Dark Wave to control the ocean again but he failed which means he found his nemesis during scouting after that he abort his own mission and going to Lloren to make a surprise attack. Chilling Volcano Blazahar make his debut in Cloud Line: Legends he control a fountain by using Dark Wave as the surprise attack on Masara but it was blocked by his Volcano Cut. Next he flashing in intense blow and able to hit Masara's left edge taking serious damage. Then he jump high onto him to prevent Masara's passive ability to defend and stomp his upper end point. Masara flies but he dodge backwards and he make his passive ability Waver to wait Masara's turning onto him and swing himself four times and successfully damage him with no misses. Bankhar is going to pinning Masara's hilt but he counter-attack by using Volcano Cut and he is totally damaged. Later on Blazahar releases Life Ball Explosion to take down Masara and survived. Thanks to Lakido about the exact location.Chapter 2: New Cloud Line While the battle continues, Bankhar running from his injury to control the fountain to help his twin brother Blazahar. He just control the fountain and releasing his new ability Dark Whip when the waters barrage in releases a U-type many times and attacks all of the enemies in the field. But it is going to block by Shrimpin and Exemplar using both of them are first skill but the first skill of Exemplar is a support ability and now he make a Third Skill called Light Grenade Beam is another help to block Dark Whip in process but Blazahar and Lakido sacrifices to block that skill to assist Bankhar's power.Chapter 3: Manipulated Fountain Bankhar escapes to the fountain before Exemplar's Third Skill dominates to the fountain but it was saved by Jakobar. Bankhar is injured along with his twin brother Blazahar and Lakido. Jakobar keep protecting from Masara until the end. After that he was now healed by Exemplar.Chapter 4: Heathen Slayer In absence of five episode Bankhar was with Blazahar that Lakido had something to tell about the dark rumors of the library. After hearing that the truth about that Lakido having the deal to form an alliance called Yin and Yang of Darkness which Bankhar rejects the offer and uses Dark Hurricane. Lakido uses Dark World to change dimension then stealing Dark Power from Bankhar changing into Death Chemistry skill. He entered the battle with Lakido, Blazahar, Jakobar and Tentacle to defeat and destroy Crusada's team prior on the involvement. He was the third person who uses skill. He defeats Shrimpin with Death Wave then defeated by Lune's Mirror Reflect to reflect Death Wave. His group fled and defeated because of Masara's interference. In Aftermath he was with Blazahar that Tentacle lies that he is the master but the current master is Axthida after that Bankhar runs away with other three.Chapter 9: Attic Cat Skills References Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of March 2013 Category:March Creations Category:Weapons Category:Sword Category:Ranged Category:Rare Category:Dark Category:Light Category:Death Category:Chilling Volcano Weapons